


Altar

by himekohimura



Series: Priest!Sho for #Sakumoto Week [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Demons, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Priests, Things that shouldn't be done in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Father Sakurai messes up a house of worship. And he just cleaned, too.Day 7 of #SakumotoWeek for the prompt "Worship"





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the rating.

Sho moans into Matsumoto’s mouth as the other devours him, every touch burning as he strips Sho of his shirt. The edge of the podium digs into his back and he shifts more into Matsumoto, groaning as their cocks touch through their pants and Sho grinds up, needy.

“So good…” Matsumoto trails down his neck, biting and licking, taking one of Sho’s nipples into his mouth to suck. Sho shudders violently, unable to stop the sounds flowing through his mouth and echoing in the cavernous nave of the church.

It’s depraved to do this here, with the shadow of the cross bearing down on them both but Sho can’t even bring himself to care when the other reaches into his slacks and takes him into his hand, stroking firmly. “Matsumoto-san…” he says, trying to catch his breath but unable to, his mind-dizzying with desire.

“Jun,” he says, straightening from Sho’s chest to capture Sho’s mouth again. “Say my name.”

“Jun,” Sho moans as the other squeezes tight, speeding up. “I’m gonna…You’re going…”

“How long has it been, Father?” Jun questions, sucking at Sho’s bottom lip, making it plump and red from the attention. He doesn’t slow himself, allowing Sho to race to the finish line. “How long since you’ve come by someone else’s hand?”

“God, I can’t—” Sho tenses and spills all over Jun’s hand with a shout, body shaking with the force of it. He almost collapses right there if it wasn’t for Jun’s solid grip and the podium. Jun kisses him through the aftershocks, letting the other manhandle him, stripping him fully. Sho paws weakly at Jun’s shirt. He never managed to get anything off Jun at all, so caught up in his own pleasure.

He fingers the pendant again, mind hazy as Jun slides the button up off his shoulders. Jun takes his hand into his own, bringing it up to kiss, watching Sho’s face for any reactions. But Sho’s compliant as Jun leans forward to capture his lips again, slowly, deliberately. He can feel the demon’s cock, still hard against him, but Jun doesn’t seem all that hurried. A hand reaches behind, kneading the flesh it finds and Sho tenses a bit.

“Relax,” Jun whispers against his lips. “Let me.”

“I’m already letting you,” Sho grumbles.

Jun chuckles. “Don’t be difficult.”

“If you wanted easy, you picked the wrong priest.” He can feel Jun’s smile on his lips as they continue to kiss, Jun’s fingers dipping into the crevice of his ass, teasing as he waits for Sho to recover. Lube appears from somewhere, even though he doesn’t feel Jun shift to grab any and he feels the first finger breech.

“Relax,” Jun says again as Sho shifts.

“I am relaxe—ah!” Sho glares at him, and Jun just smiles as he brushes his finger against Sho’s prostate again. “You did that on purpose.”

“Doing what on purpose?” Jun asks, adding another finger and watching Sho squirm. He leans forward to suck at Sho’s neck again, feeding off the energy wafting off the body beneath him. He angles for that spot every time, twisting and stretching until Sho’s hard and leaking between them. He pulls his fingers out and gives Sho a kiss before turning him around and bending him over the podium.

Sho braces himself against the wooden frame, looking out into the nave. Jun’s hand is a steadying presence on his back, soothing him with soft motions. All that build up for this, to be taken right here in front of his absent congregation. The pews are empty but he feels like he’s being watched as Jun lines up and pushes in.

Sho’s grip tightens on the podium as he cries out, the stretch of Jun’s cock into his ass an unfamiliar burn. His head drops to the missal lying open, pages ruined by Sho’s sweat and tears. But he pays it no mind as Jun starts to move, angling to find that spot that would make him scream.

Jun fucks him almost brutally, the podium rocking dangerously with each thrust and Sho just pushes back for more. His skin is lit on fire as Jun continues to touch him everywhere. He cries out when Jun suddenly pulls out and throws him to the carpeted floor. “Jun—” His mouth is back on Sho’s and Sho cries out as he’s stretched over his cock again, fucked right there on his back, eyes closing as he reaches out and brings Jun close.

His second orgasm is fast approaching and he reaches down to touch himself, only to be slapped away. “Like this, Father,” Jun pulls away, brings his legs up and over his shoulders and the angle changes to something that shoots lava up his veins. He has nothing to hold on to and Sho claws at the carpet at the intensity of pleasure that rushes through him every time Jun fucks into him.

“Jun, Jun…” the other’s name falls from his lips like a chant, a prayer, as his vision goes white and his body seizes, jerking violently. He barely registers the heat that fills him as Jun coming within, his own orgasm making his ears ring with its intensity.

They collapse together in a messy mound of limbs, gasping for breath.

“I’ve just defiled a place of worship,” Sho finally says after a good minute of recovery.

Jun laughs, curling around Sho’s body. “And right after you cleaned it, too,” Jun says lightly and gets a smack on the arm in response. “Does this mean I don’t get to have you again?”

“Not here,” Sho winces slightly. “I think I have rug burn.” Jun hums, nose buried in Sho’s neck again. His favorite place, Sho is starting to realize. “What do I smell like now?” Sho asks after a moment.

Jun laughs and Sho squirms, feeling a bit ticklish. “You smell the same. Pure. Holy,” he noses at Sho’s neck. “Just because I’ve fucked you doesn’t mean you’ve changed.”

“First of all, this is the house of the Lord, watch your language,” Sho scolds and Jun pulls away to look at him in amusement. “And wouldn’t having sex make me, I don’t know, not pure?”

“That’s not how scents work,” Jun says and Sho rolls his eyes. “You’ll always smell pure and holy. That’s not adjectives for you, it’s adjectives for your soul.” Jun goes back to his former position, taking a deep breath and sighing.

“I don’t get it.” Sho frowns.

“Don’t worry your head about it.”  

Sho stays quiet for a moment, his eyes drifting down Jun's chest. “And the pendant.”

“I said to stop worrying; you’re ruining the afterglow, Father.”

Sho ignores him, reaching out to pop open the pendant again, taking a look at the face that mirrors his own. “That’s not a picture of me, is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it~! It's done! I wanted Sho in his vestments but beggers can't be choosers at this point lol.


End file.
